Sonic's Zombieland
by SonicGirl2002
Summary: Its been about a week since the zombie infestation and the only survivors are the Sonic Team. But what will they do when a famous blue hedgehog leaves them for good? Based off of the movie "Zombieland." CANCELLED
1. All Alone

Hey guys!Val here!My first FanFic is finally here!Like I said,this is my first so go easy on me!

I do not own any Sonic Characters

* * *

><p><span>Unknown P.O.V<span>

I slowly peered out into the street. My gun felt warm in my hands. I was panting,and my jeans were practically torn apart. My shirt clung to my sweaty body;my bangs stuck to the side of my forehead.

I cautiously stepped out into the street. I couldn't see anyone,or any of Them. I walked out to the middle of the street. Every building was vacant,and all was silent. No screaming,no moaning,no footsteps,nothing. It scared me a little,but I knew it was better than what I could have been hearing.

I looked up at the sky. It was a pinky orangey color,getting darker by the minute. A tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away with my dusty hand.

"I wouldn't be such a wimp if I had someone with me," I thought to myself. "Or better yet,if he was with me..." I started crying again. I cocked my gun and randomly shot into the sky. That had always ben our code signal of "Danger" before all this shit started.

I started walking down the street. I hadn't gone very far before I heard something. I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard it again. I slowly turned around. I didn't see anything,so I turned back around,and then I heard it a third time. I whirled around,cocking my gun in the process. That's when I saw it.

It was sprinting towards me,its clothes torn practically to shreds. Blood dripped from its mouth and stained its shirt,along with part of its pants. One shoe was missing,and the sight of the foot was so horrible it took all my strength not to vomit.

The foot was missing two toes;the toenails were a dark yellow,and it had sores all over it.

I closed my eyes and shot. I heard a scream,followed by a thud. I opened my eyes and saw it sprawled on the ground.I started panting. I closed my eyes again and tried to rela. Then I felt something grab my ankle. I stopped breathing,and looked down. It had my ankle.

I started screaming bloody murder and fired my gun randomly at its head. Finally,it collapsed on the ground. I shook its hand off my foot and ran away as fast as I could. I started crying again.

"Where are you,Sonic?' I called aloud.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

><p><span>End Of Chapter 1<span>

Sorry if it was kinda short. It looked pretty long in my notebook,but not so much on here. Ayway,a lot of chapters may be a little short,but in my defence that means new chapters will come out sooner! And a quick note,when it says "screamed bloody murder" she didn't actually scream the words 'bloody murder." It just means she screamed really loud. And thats all I have to say. So,until Chapta 2! ~SonicGirl2002


	2. Just Hang On

Hey guys! Its Val again! Here's chapta 2! And before I begin I want to tell you guys that the Unknown P.O.V is NOT Amy or Tails! Ok? Well,I'll shut up now! Enjoy!

I do not own any Sonic Characters.

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's P.O.V<span>

I ran through yet another empty street. No signs of life,or any of Them. Was I the only survivor? What about Tails, Amy,Cream,Knuckles,Shadow...and B.

I stopped running and facepalmed. B...I'd do anything to see her alive and un-hurt. I clenched my fists. I swear,if one of those bastards hurt her in anyway...I couldn't finish the thought. I'd just have to trust that B was fine. "She's a tough kid," I told myself. "She can take care of herself...I know it..."

Just as I was about to start running again,I heard a gunshot. I looked up and saw a puff of smoke in the sky. A gun-fire! It was a signal!I frantically looked around for a gun,but found nothing.

Dammit! Why hadn't I grabbed a gun sooner? I looked back up at the sky in hopes to try and follow the smoke, but it had dissappeared. I fell to my knees and beat at the ground with my fist. That could've been a signal from one of my friends! Maybe it was Tails,or Amy...or B. I closed my eyes. No...I'm not gonna cry! I gotta keep it together! I have to find them! Crying isn't gonna solve anything!

I stood up. Then I heard another gunshot sound. I looked up at the sky again,but couldn't see any smoke. One of them must've encountered Them. I sighed and started running again. I turned corner after corner,ran down street after street,but found nothing.

Then I heard an ear-splitting scream,followed by several gunshots. I stopped dead in my tracks. That scream... I knew who it was. It was B. She was screaming,and I wasn't there to protect her,or tell her everything was gonna be alright. She needed me,and I wasn't there.

I started running as fast as I could in the direction I heard the scream. Then I stopped again. I could've sworn I just heard someone say my name...

"WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard,and there was no doubt it was B. I immediatly started running again,in the direction I hoped was towards her.

"Hang on,B," I said to myself. 'I'm right here. I'm coming. Just hang on..."

* * *

><p><span>End of Chapter 2<span>

It's kinda weird,this chapter wasn't very long but it took me a long time to type up. Oh well! It's up,and thats all that matters! And Jane pointed this out to me,so here's a question you may be asking:If Sonic was running towards "B",wouldn't he get to her really quickly? Well,first of all,Sonic is only guessing which direction "B" is in,so he could be running in the wrong direction. Second of all,even though she was screaming,"B" was still running the entire time. So even if Sonic was running in the right direction,by the time he got to where she was she wouldn't be there anymore. Just thought I'd clear that up in case you guys were wondering. Bye now!

~SonicGirl2002


	3. Finding Another

Hello again! It's still Val! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! I don't have many,but they're all still supportive just the same! And for the readers who really wanna know who this "B" girl is,you're gonna hate me for this,but I'm still not telling you! More info at the end. Enjoy Chapta 3!

I do not own any Sonic Characters. I only own "B".

* * *

><p><span>"B's" P.O.V<span>

After running for what seemed like hours I finally came across a parking lot. Thank God,I don't think I could've gone much farther. My lungs felt ready to burst and I didn't have much feeling left in my legs or feet.

At the end of the parking lot was a building with a sign that said "Food Mart" with an "o" and a "t" missing. I slowly walked towards it and looked around. None of Them around...good. I put my hand on the door handle and pulled it open. It was a rather small building,with only about seven aisles of food and three of even so it was still safe.

I started walking around and found a few things destroyed:the cash-register,a section of what I guessed was the snack aisle,and the freezers. It was one of those small box-like freezers that held ice cream bars and such.

"This is so weird..." I muttered to myself. Then I heard a noise,like a door opening. I turned,cocking my gun in the process. I saw the door to the girls' bathroom was about a little less then halfway open,and I swore I heard running footsteps. Running made me think of Sonic,which made me think about how lonely I was. Where the hell was he?

I shook my head. That wasn't very important at the moment. What was important was finding out if a survivor was nearby. I started walking again,then I heard a gun cock,followed by footsteps and a gasp. I whirled around and saw the one and only Amy Rose.

Amy's P.O.V

Cream snored softly as we sat huddled together in a stall of the girls' bathroom. It took a lot of convincing,but I finally got her to take a nap. It was the first time either of us had slept in about a week.

Though I didn't know where the others were,I somehow knew we were the only ones still together. I sighed and stood up,careful not to wake Ceam. I went to one of the sinks and splashed some cold water on my face. Then I heard something:footsteps. I walked over to the door and put my ear against it. Yes,those were definitley footsteps,but whose? They sounded too even to be one of Them. Was there a survivor?

I peeked out from behind the door and saw a girl. She had dark brown hair that hung down in tangles a little less than halfway down her back. She was wearing a sky blue shirt with matching jeans. She also had on a red belt and a red headband. It was a surivivor!

I slowly crept back to the stall where Cream was sleeping. I quickly but quietly reached over her and grabbed the gun that I had hid behind the toilet. I then left the stall,locking the door behind me. I slowly approached the door and pushed it open a tad. Then I darted out of the bathroom as quickly as I could and hid behind a magazine rack.

"This is so weird..." I heard a voice mutter. I peeked out from behind the magazine rack and looked at her. Her back was away from me. She was staring at the bathroom door.

"What if she goes in there and finds Cream?" I thought to myself worriedly. I had to act fast. I ran as fast as I could into the aisle closest to me. I peered around the corner and saw her still looking at the bathroom door. If I was quick,I'd have the upper hand if we got into a fight. So I ran up behind the girl while cocking my gun.

Now I was pretty close to her,and was about to shout when I suddenly realized who it was. I couldn't help it;I gasped,and the girl turned around. And it was exactly who I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><span>End of Chapter 3<span>

Well,there's chapter 3! As i was saying in the begginning,if you read the last chapter it became obvious that the Unknown P.O.V in chapta 1 was not Amy or Tails. You guys might learn who "B" is in the next chapter,maybe. Or maybe not. Who knows? ~SonicGirl2002


	4. Seeing Her,Finding Him

Hello again guys! This is still Val,and it always will be unless something happens and me and Santa Claus switched places! So,a lot of people were wondering when all the P.O.V's are gonna be over. Well,the chapter after the next chapter(chapter 6)will be Normal P.O.V,so bear with me for a while ok? More at the end! So until then,enjoy!

I do not own any Sonic Characters. I do own "B"

* * *

><p><span>Amy's P.O.V<span>

"No way..." I said quietly,looking into her soft brown eyes.

"H-hi Amy," she said,tearing up a bit. Then we had our arms flung around each other. We were both sobbing and trying to talk at the same time. Eventually she pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you alone?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No.I have Cream with me." I pointed towards the bathroom. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed my wrist. I gave her a confused look and she jerked her head towards the bathroom,then started walking towards it with me in tow.

* * *

><p><span>Cream's P.O.V<span>

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that Amy was gone. I sat up. Where was Amy? Maybe one of Them attacked her and she got bit,and she left so she wouldn't hurt me. But that means I'm-

Suddenly the stall door started shaking. I looked up and discovered that the lock was jiggling. Someone was trying to get in the stall! I quickly reached behind the toilet where Amy kept the gun. Sure,I'd never exactly used one,but how hard could it be? Very,considering it WASN'T THERE!

"Ok Cream,calm down," I told myself. 'The door's locked. They can' pick the lock if the lock-y thingy is on this side! Wait...shouldn't it be the other way around for it to be a good thing?"

My theory was proven correct when the lock turned and the door opened. I scrunched up my eyes and let out the loudest scream that I could. I don't think I screamed for a full second before a hand clamped down on my mouth.

"Geez Cream! Calm down! It's just us!"

I opened my eyes wide when I heard that voice. I looked over by the door and saw Amy,her jade eyes shining. I reached up and slowly pulled the hand off my mouth. She let me and started smiling. And I smiled back.

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's P.O.V<span>

"Alright,I give!" I shouted,throwing my hands in the air. I collapsed against a building and face-palmed.

"No way! Sonic the Hedgehog,giving up? Never thought I'd see the day!" said a voice. My head snapped up.

"What the hell Knuckles? You scared the shit outta me!" I exclaimed,but I high-fived the red echidna anyway. Knuckles laughed. I hadn't heard a laugh in a while.

"So how ya been man? Kicking zombie ass I'm guessing? I teased,lightly punching him in the arm.

"Yes,but cut the crap man! What's this quitter talk I'm hearing/' Knuckles asked me,leaning against a lamp post. I sighed and leaned against the building again.

"I don't know Knux. I heard her,and I never found her."

"Who's her?"

"Who the hell do you think dumbass?" I said punching his arm again,only this time harder.

"Alright alright! I admit that was a dumb question! And watch the launguage man! You're turning into Shadow!"Knuckles countered with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out. I heard her-" Knuckles glared at me.

"B," I said,using her name this time,'scream,and I never found any sign of her..." I rubbed my face a I slid down to a sitting position. I heard Knuckles sigh.

"Well,I have some good news and some bad news..." he said.

"What's the bad news?" I asked,my voice coming out muffled from putting my face in my hands.

"The bad news is that I only found one person besides you,but the good news is that this person is Tails."

"What?" I asked,quickly getting to my feet. And the next thing I knew,the yellow fox was literally on my head!

"Ok ok! I see you I see you! Hello Tails!" I said,reaching up to pull the laughing foxoff of me.

"Yeah,laugh it up while you can,Fox Boy!"

"Hey,um...guys?" Knuckles called to us.

"What's up Knuckles?" I called back over to him. Tails went over,stood next to Knuckles,and gasped.

"Sonic!" he called. "Look!"

* * *

><p><span>End of Chapter 4<span>

Yeah,I know,the P.O.V changed three times in this Chapter,but next chapter it's all gonna be Sonic's P.O.V and the chapter after that is Normal P.O.V. So just suck it up for one last chapter ok? Also in the next chapter,you'll learn who the mysterious"B" really is! So stay tuned! ~SonicGirl2002


	5. She's Been Around

Hey guys! Like I said before,I'm still Val unless me and Santa somehow changed places...well that hasn't happened yet so just enjoy the chapter! As always there's more at the end of the chapter. Until then,enjoy!

I do not own any Sonic Characters. I do own "B"

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's P.O.V<span>

"What's wrong guys?" I asked,walking up to them. I saw a parking lot with a building that had a sign that said "Food Mart" with an "o" and a "t" missing.

"Guess we found where we're sleeping tonight," Knuckles stated,crossing his arms.

"What if it's not safe? None of us have guns!" Tails pointed out.

"Whoa whoa! Relax little buddy!" I told Tails,patting him on the head.

"Yeah Tails! Who knows? Maybe we'll find guns inside!" Knucklessaid happily.

"Knuckles that place looks like a drugstore! Why would it have guns?"

"Maybe somebody dropped some inside!"

"That is totally un-realistic!"

"But possible!"

"How about instead of standing here guessing we go and find out?" I interrupted. The last thing we needed was a fight.

"How about we make a bet?" Knuckles asked triumphtly.

"This won't end well..." I thought,but I didn't want to get involved,I had more important things on my mind,so I kept my trap shut.

"Ok,what are we betting?" Tails asked.

"How about an 'on-the-spot' bet?" Knuckles suggested.

A/N:An 'on-the-spot' bet is a bet where the winner doesn't tell the loser what they have to do until the bet is over. In this situation,if Knuckles is right and there are guns in the Food Mart,he won't tell Tails what he has to do until he thinks of something. So you don't know what you have to do until the very end. Back to the story!

"Deal!" Tails agreed and they shook hands.

"Alright,can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure! I can't wait to win!" Knuckles said as they started walking.

"You mean lose," Tails countered.

"No,I-"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" I exclaimed. They both shut their mouths and looked at me.

"He's just cranky because he can't find you-know-who," Knuckles whispered to Tails,who nodded.

"Poor Sonic..." Tails thought to himself.

After walking for a few minutes we finaly came to the door of the Food Mart,or Fod Mar if you wanna be specific. I took a deep breath,grabbed the door handle and pulled. We all walked in..

...and came face-to-face with Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit.

"Amy! Cream!" I exclaimed. They both smiled.

"We have a special friend with us !" Cream said happily. I gave Amy a confused look.

"You remember Brianna,don't you Sonic?" Amy asked and a took a small step to the side.

Then a girl stepped into my view,and I gasped. Her brown hair fell a little less than halfway down her back,and she was wearing her favourite sky blue shirt with matching sky blue jeans. And to top it all off,she was wearing her signiture red bandana and belt,with matching red sneakers on her feet.

She looked exactly like I remembered her:yet all I could say was:

"B..."

* * *

><p><span>End of Chapter 5<span>

Well,there you go! All you readers out there who wanted to know who "B" was,you got your wish! And as I promised,the next chapter will be Normal P.O.V. I don't know what P.O.V chapter 7 is yet,I haven't gotten that far yet,but you'll most likely find out in Chapter 6. And...yeah. I guess that's all I gotta say. So until next time! ~SonicGirl2002


	6. Who Won the Bet?

Hello Children! It's Santa! Me and Valerie somehow switched places,so I'm in charge of Chapter 6 until she gets back from the North Pole! She also wanted me to tell you guys thank you for all the nice reviews and suggestions,and she fufilled her promise and this chapter is something called Normal P.O.V. Now I guess this is the part where I say enjoy the ,enjoy the chapter!

Valerie also wants me to say that she does not own any Sonic Characters. She only owns the character named Brianna("B").

* * *

><p><span>Normal P.O.V<span>

The room was silent after Sonic said that. Amy and Cream had smiles on their faces,Sonic and Brianna were just staring at each other,and Tails was looking from Sonic to Brianna,then back to Sonic,and then back to Brianna. Knuckles was looking around for something,swiveling his head and body around to look at the entire perimeter. Well,the part of it around them at least. Other than Knuckles' searching,no one made a move or said a word.

Until Knuckles started doing a happy dance. First he tap-danced in a circle with his arms over his head and his hands clasped together. Then he started skipping around the group,and finally he spun on one foot and struck a Hannah Montana pose. Everyone looked at him as if he had just grew a second head that was singing "The Lazy Song."

"Uh...Knuckles? What the hell are you doing?" Brianna asked with a confused look. Sonic face-palmed and muttered "Oh God..."

Knuckles giggled like a girl.

"Ok,now he's scaring me..." Brianna said,crossing her arms and taking a step towards Sonic.

"When does he not scare you?" Amy asked.

"Hmm...good point. Seriously though Knuckles,what's wrong with you? Besides all the usual stuff that's wrong with you."

Knuckles stopped dancing,glared at Brianna,then turned to Tails.

"You lost the bet!" Knuckles said happily,the resumed dancing

"What do you mean I lost?" Tails asked,crossing his arms.

"You said there weren't gonna be any guns in here!"

"There aren't."

"Yes there are! Look!" Knuckles then pointed to Brianna and Amy's hands. Each one held a gun. Tails stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"But...that...uh...I...DAMMIT!" Tails screamed. Brianna and Sonic,who were to the left of Tails took a step back. Amy and Cream were on the right,and they too took a step back. Knuckles was in front of Tails,smiling triumphetly.

"C-calm down Tails! It's ok!" Sonic said. Tails plonked onto the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Why why why why why why why why WHY!" Tails muttered. Everyone looked down on him. They kinda had to,considering they were all standing and Tails was sitting.(lol)

"He's not used to being wrong," Cream stated.

'nope," Brianna agreed.

"OK,a deal's a deal. What do I have to do?" Tails asked,standing up.

"Hmm..." Knuckles tapped his chin for a while,then leaned over and whispered something into the fox's ear. Tail's eyes widened and his ears drooped.

"Do I have to do that?" Tails asked shakily. Knuckles nodded,then "heh heh heh"-ed evilly. Tails sighed,then walked over to Sonic and Brianna.

"This can't be good..." Sonic whispered over to his pal as he took her hand in his. He watched Tails as he continued walking towards them and stopped in front of Brianna. The yellow fox then took a deep breath and lifted his hand. Then he smacked Brianna across her face. The whole room went dead silent.

Brianna slowly turned her head back towards Tails,lifted her gun and bonked the fox on the head with the hilt. Tails fell to the ground,clutching his head. Knuckles started laughing,and everyone else looked at Brianna.

"What? Everyone knows violence is ALWAYS the answer!"

* * *

><p><span>End of Chapter 6<span>

Now Valerie tells me to say that she hopes all readers enjoyed this chapter. She always wants me to tell you guys that she hasn't started writing Chapter 7 because she has been busy,but it should be up by the up-coming Monday,which is when the Switched at Birth finale is! Um...anyway,the last thing she told me to tell you guys is that you will learn about why Sonic and Brianna call each other "pals" instead of "friends" in future stories. And thats all she told me to do,so I guess this is the part where I leave and you guys do that reviewing thing. Santa Claus OUT!


	7. All the Cops are Gone

Hey g-g-g-guys! Did ya m-m-m-miss me? Well,you're all probably w-w-w-wondering why I'm st-st-st-stuttering. A word of adv-v-v-v-vice children,never go to the N-n-n-north Pole without a heavy c-c-c-coat. I should be warmed up b-b-b-by the end of Chapter 7,so while I get a c-c-c-cup of hot ch-ch-ch-chocolate, enjoy the ch-ch-ch-chapter!

I still d-d-d-dont own any S-s-s-sonic Characters. I only own B-b-b-brianna.

* * *

><p><span>Normal P.O.V<span>

From that point on,everyone pitched in to help make Food Mart (or Fod Mar) more like home. They grabbed pillows and blankets to make beds,and laid them on the floor as far from the door as possible. Sonic and Brianna were cleaning up the snack aisle that Cream and Amy had destroyed,Tails was making a trunk kind of thing to carry food in case they suddenly had to leave the building,Cream was sleeping,and Knuckles and Amy were sitting on top of a counter drinking beer.

"Amy,you do know you're under-age right?" Brianna teased.

"Hey,all the cops are dead,so why not?" Amy countered,taking another gulp.

"Want one?" Knuckles asked,holding up his beer and shaking it.

"Nah,I don't believe in drinking," Brianna stated,throwing the last handful of smushed Hostess cupcakes in the trash.

"Suite yourself," Knuckles said and took another gulp.

"There's some soda in the back if you'd rather drink that," Amy said,nodding her head towards the back of the store.

"Eh,why not?" Brianna said,and headed to the back. She looked around and eventually found a can of Coke. She took it out,opened it,and took a sip. With her back to the aisle she had come down,she randomly sat down on the ground. It wasn't as if she had anything better to do.

"It's amazing how everything in here still works," a voice said behind her.

Brianna's P.O.V

I turned around and saw Sonic standing behind me,his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"About time something good happened," I said,turning back around and taking another sip of Coke.

"You mean something besides us finding each other?" Sonic asked,grabbing a can of Mountain Dew.

"Yeah,like I should be grateful for becoming the last human in existence," I said,my voice dripping with sarcasm. Sonic sat down next to me and opened his drink.

"Oh c'mon,you don't know that for sure!" Sonic countered,poking me in the arm. I sighed in response and took another sip of Coke.

"Well,at least all of us are together." Sonic stated,then took a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"I guess..." I said,totally un-convinced. Sonic shook his head and took another drink. It was silent. Then I looked over at Sonic,who was staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face. At first I didn't know what was wrong. Then I looked at the can of soda in his hand. Mountain Dew.

"Oh no..." I muttered to myself.

And that's when everything went bad.

* * *

><p><span>End of Chapter 7<span>

*drinks hot chocolate* Hey again guys! Like I said,I'm all warmed up now that I had my hot chocolate! I feel much better! Anway,back to the point. Yes,Brianna IS a human,and yes,she is Sonic's friend. Or pal,I should say. They met 9 years ago when Sonic and his friends were teleported to Earth. So basically it's kinda like what happened in Sonic X,only my version. But hey,it's called FanFiction for a reason! So anyway-...oh crap. I think I may have drank too much hot chocolate...! *runs to bathroom*


	8. We'll Hafta Wait it Out

Hey guys! So I'm back from the bathroom,and here with Chapter 8! Another word of advice children,never drink 12 cups of hot chocolate when you come back from the North Pole. So anyway,some of you readers may recongnize a certain name mentioned in this chapter(you'll know it when you see it),and I just wanna say this again,It's called FanFiction for a reason. To the chapter!

I do not own any Sonic charaters or the certain name mentioned in this chapter. I only own Brianna.

* * *

><p><span>Brianna's P.O.V<span>

"WHO SAYS,WHO SAYS,I CAN'T BE SUPERMAN! I SAY,I SAY,THAT I KNOW I CAN!

"Someone kill me now..." I mumbled to myself as I watched two hedgehogs,an echidna,and a rabbit dance on the front counter screaming Hannah Montana at the top of their lungs.

"Well at least it can't get any worse," Tails said. Then Sonic,Amy,and Knuckles all grabbed a bottle of beer and Cream grabbed a carton of milk. They all finished their drinks in 30 seconds flat,and threw the bottles/carton behind them. Tails and I heard the glass bottles shatter. I crossed my arms and turned to Tails with an "o rly?" look on my face.

"Spoke too soon?" Tails said sheepishly.

"WHO SAYS,WHO SAYS,I CAN'T BE WORLDWIDE! I SAY,I SAY,TIME IS ON MY SIDE!" the mobians screamed as they continued singing.

"Well great,just great!" I said,my voice filled to the brim with sarcasm. "Knuckles and Amy are drunk,Sonic's high,and Cream-...I don't know why Cream's up there,but it's not helping!"

"WHO SAYS,WHO SAYS,I CAN'T BE PRESIDENT! I SAY,I SAY,YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHIN' YET!"

"Neither is the singing!" I screeched as I covered my ears with my hands.

'Ok,Knuckles and Amy I don't there has to be a way to snap Sonic out of his...um...highness..." Tails said,akwardness filling his voice at the end of the sentence. "This can't be the first time he's been high."

"Actually,it's not," I told Tails.

FLASHBACK

"IF YOU COULD SEE,THE OTHER SIDE OF ME! I'M JUST LIKE EVERY BODY ELSE,CAN'TCHA TELL!" Sonic screamed as he jumped on the bed like it was a trampoline. Brianna face-palmed.

"What...the...hell..." she said slowly,then snapped her head up and said "How did you even get Mountain Dew in the house?"

Sonic just screamed out more Hannah Montana in response.

"Dude,seriously! I mean,Ichigo doesn't like it,and neither do I,so where'd you get it?" Sonic screamed out yet another verse again in response.

"Oh my godblessamerica..." Brianna said,face-palming again.

"Ok,what makes anyone calm down or want to die from boredom or something..." she wondered aloud. Which received another un-wanted scream-singing verse from Sonic. Then she got an idea.

A few minutes later

"I'm sorry it led to this pal..." Brianna said sadly as she placed a pair of headphones onto Sonic's head. She had somehow managed to get Sonic into the desk chair and tie him up. His eye was twitching insanely,and he kept kicking his feet.

"Just remember,this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it will me..." Brianna said,then pressed the play button on the computer and turned the volume up all the way. In a mili-second,Justin Beiber's "Baby" was playing in the headphones. Screaming could be heard down the block.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sonic screamed,his eyes scrunched up and his legs flailing wildly in the air. He was shaking his head vigorously,trying to get the headphones off. Brianna smiled. "I knew that plan would work."

End of FlashBack

"...wow..." was all Tails said. I shrugged.

"That's what happened. Sonic hasn't had Mountain Dew since."

"But how are we supposed to get Justin Beiber music?" Tails asked. My face fell.

"We can't...so that means we'll hafta wait it out."

* * *

><p><span>End of Cahpter 8<span>

So? Did you guys find the mystery name? You probably did,so I'm just saying again,this is called FanFiction for a reason. And if you have a problem with my story this is what you do:Don't Read It. Pretty simple. So don't go leaving a review telling me I'm stupid or something. I'm using something called "Imagination" ok? So uh...yeah... that's it...so bye! ~SonicGirl2002


	9. Tears of Glass

WARNING:THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOT FOR PUPPIES UNDER THE AGE OF 1. DO NOT TRY TO RE-MAKE,RE-CREATE,OR RE-CARNATE ANY OF THE FOLLOWING STUNTS. ONLY 15 ANIMALS AND 7 PEOPLE WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY. IF YOU ARE A HATER THAT HATES IMAGINATION CONTACT YOUR DOCTOR BEFORE READING BECAUSE THIS STORY MAY NOT BE RIGHT FOR YOU.

I do not own any Sonic Characters or the mysterious name mentioned in this chapter or the last. I only Brianna. (please read to the very end)

* * *

><p><span>Normal P.O.V<span>

"Whoa...what happened-OW!" Sonic yelped as he felt something sharp peirce his hand. He brought his hand to his face and saw a piece of dark brown glass stuck in it. He pulled it out with ease,not even wincing,and tossed it onto the ground next to him.

"Mmm...!" came an irritated groan from beside him. He looked over and saw Brianna lying next to him. She was fast asleep. He must've accidentally dropped the glass on her head.

"At least she didn't wake up," he thought to himself. He didn't remember anything thathappened before he crashed out,but he did,for some reason,have a song by Hannah Montana stuck in his head.

"What...? Why do I...? I don't even LIKE Hannah Montana! Nobody likes Hannah Montana!" he whisper-yelled to himself.

"Got that right..." an irritated voice mumbled from beside him. He glanced over to see Brianna looking up at him. She had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up," Sonic apologized,putting a hand behind his head.

"It's alright," she replied,sitting up. Suddenly,she felt something.

"...ow..." she muttered. She brought her hand up to her forehead.

"What?" Sonic asked,turning his body so it was easier to look at his pal.

"My forehead...like...stings...I think I got a cut or something..." she said a little un-surely,rubbing her forehead. Sonic gulped and felt his face grow hot.

"Weird..." he said as casually as he could. Brianna glared at him,but eventually looked up at the ceiling.

"Can you believe how much has changed?" She asked suddenly. Sonic gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well,this time last week we were visiting the others,and we were all just hanging out. Knuckles and Tails were playing checkers,Amy and Cream were doing Mad Libs,and we were playing '06. Now here we are running from zombies trying not to get our asses bit," Brianna said,her expression blank but her voice was filled with sadness. Sonc felt bad for her. For all she knew,her brother was dead.(this is the part where you guys will learn a lot about you have a problem with un-realistic fanfiction please skip the next paragraph.)

Brianna's parents had left her at Area 99 (sound familiar?lol) about a year after they met. A man named Robert was supposedly her new guardian,and boy was he horrible. Then,they met Ichigo. And they told Ichigo,well,everything really. So then Ichigo got the bright idea to adopt them. Yes,both of them. Not that he minded. He had already grown up with two sisters,a pretty crazy dad,and without a mom. And he knew Brianna wouldn't go anywhere without Sonic,and that was that. And none of them regretted it at all. They were like a family. A pretty messed up family,but still a family. Sonic and Ichigo became the only two people Brianna could truly rely on. Then the zombie infestation started and she lost all of that. Sonic was all she had left. (go ahead and hate on me,I won't care. I have a flipnote hatena account,so I'm used to haters.)

"I wish I could've somehow prevented this..." Sonic said sadly. "If I had known this was gonna happen,I would've made sure your last day of freedom was spent with Ichigo instead of the team..."

"Sonic-" Brianna started to say,but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. She froze in fear and her eyes grew wide. Sonic quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Her next words sent a chill down her spine.

"They're here..."

* * *

><p><span>End of Chapter 9<span>

Oh my GodBlessAmerica! That was a pretty messed up chapter! First it started out nrmal-ish,then it got all emotinal,and then the zombies come in? Man,I swear I wrote this myself!

Jane:uh...you did write this Val...

Oh yeah...that's why it's messed up! It all makes sense now! Anyway,if you haven't found the name yet,which you all hopefully have,the name is Ichigo from Bleach. I love that show so of course I'm gonna throw the characters into my daydreams. Yes,I have a daydreaming problem,which is how I got the idea for all these stories. Thta's pretty much the whole reason I joined fanfic. So I could turn the dayreams into something creative and exciting. So if you have a problem with that you should not read my stories,cuz they're all gonna be like this. And another thing,Brianna is...well...me. I've always wished my name was Brianna(idk why,i just do!),so in my daydreams,thats who I am. And then the whole Sonic X thing happened where Sonic and the others came to Earth we became friends,friends turned into pals and all that good ,and the difference between friends and pals,is the fact that friend has the word end in it,so in my daydreams it makes us think that we'll forget about each other when Sonic and the others have to go back to Mobius. So that's why we call each other pals. Or buddies. Anyway,I hope all this info helped you guys understand,and if you have any questions leave them in a review and I'll answer them. I should shut up now. Bye! ~SonicGirl2002


	10. It's Now or Never

Hopefully the paragraph at the end of the last chapter answered any questions you may have or anything you may have been confused about. I really don't see the need to say this anymore,since so far I haven't been hated on,so this is the last time I'm saying this:It's called FanFiction for a reason. And uh...yeah thats it...so enjoy the chapter!

I do not own any Sonic Characters or Ichigo from Bleach. I don't know why I mentioned him,he's not even in any more chapters,but whatever!

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's P.O.V<span>

"Well this is great,just great! We all finally find each other after a week of being chased like rabbits and now an army of God dam zombies are gonna kick our-!"

"Will you shut the hell up Knuckles? My God! We all get that we're screwed alright? You screaming that to the heavens isn't gonna change that!" B exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile. I never did understand how she could change her emotions so quickly and easily. Just five minutes ago we were out in the front part of the building talking and she was close to tears. Then the zombies hit,we woke everyone up,came to the back room of the Food Mart (or Fod Mar) and BOOM,she's back to her old,easily aggrivated self.

"Right Sonic?" I hear her say. I snap outta my memories and back to reality and turn to face her. She's staring at me,her brown eyes shining. I had no absolute clue what she was talking about,but I smile back and say "Yeah!"

She gives me a triumphent smile and turns back to Knuckles.

"Told ya I got seven-teen headshots in a game of Nazi Zombies!" she exclaimed,and I couldn't help but chuckle. The things that girl brags about.

"I bet you've never been to the mon!" Knuckles taunted. We all looked at him like we did when he had started doing his 'victory dance.'

"Uh...Knuckles? We all went to the moon four years ago to fight that Fina Hazard Lizard Thing...you know,up on the A.R.K?"

Knuckles gave us all a confused look. He opened his mouth to speak,but before he could say anything,we heard a scratching sound at the door. Actually,more like on it. It sounded a lot like someone was trying to break in. Someone has in...oh,I don't know...a big ass horde of hungry zombies maybe?

Knuckles jumped back,Tails handed me and B guns and everyone else sharp objects,Amy and Cream shared a tight hug,and B and I slapped hands,cocked our guns and pointed them at the door.

I looked over at my pal and noticied she was standing pretty close to me. Nothing about her physical feature exactly showed it,but I knew she was scared. None of us really understood how me and B could read each other so well,not even we understood it sometimes,but none of that ever mattered. The only thing that mattered was that we could rely on each other. And now she only had me to rely on since Ichigo was gone.

I was going to say something to her,about how she didn't have to worry,about how I would protect her and everything would be ok,but the scratchings on the door were getting louder and more frequent. It was now or never.

Tails went to the door and grabbed the handle. He looked at all of us,nodded,and then threw open the door.

* * *

><p><span>End of Chapter 10<span>

Yes,I know,I lied! I said at the beginning Ichigo was not gonna be in this story anymore,but I had to throw him in this chapter! It just fit the theme ya know? But now I can say Ichigo is not gonna be mentioned again in this story because it's almost over. Yes,I know some of you are probably crying your eyes out at the mention of this story ending,but all good things must come to an end...ANYWAY! See ya guys at Chapter 11! Which may be posted later today depending on when I finish it... ~SonicGirl2002


	11. TGTZ? Not anymore

Oh...my...god...I am so sorry guys! It's been like 2 weeks since I updated and I'm sorry! I told myself I wasn't gonna be like that but I just was. At least I have a good reason. My cousin,aunt,and grandma were visiting for a whie since we're going back to school soon. And I promise,I'm not one of those people who say things are gonna be delayed because of school. I can still write stories,make flips on my dsi,do my homework and do my after-school activities all together. Some people just don't try and use that as an excuse to do less work,but I'm not like that. So if I don't update in a long time I'll have a good reason. And I've already told you my reason for this time. So,to the chapter!

I don't own any Sonic Characters. I only own Brianna.

* * *

><p><span>Knuckles' P.O.V<span>

"Oh yeah! I cant believe how much fun this is! TGTZ!" I screamed as I shot another zombie in the gut. It fell over and grabbed another zombie's head as it fell,causing both to fall. Then,out of freaking nowhere,Brianna comes into the picture and jumps onto the top zombie's stomach. The weak and soft fleash split open from the contact and green gooey stuff splattered everywhere. She then gave me a confused look.

"TGTZ?"

"Thank God They're Zombies!" I answered happily. Brianna gave a little chuckle.

"Eeeeeew! Bri! Now you're gonna have that green zombie shit all over your shoes!" Amy squealed in disgust. Brianna hopped out of the dissected stomach and said in a surprisingly casual tone: "So? There's probably a stream nearby or something." I saw Sonic sweatdrop.

"You guys are insane," he said. Brianna shrugged and opened her mouth to say something but she got cut off by a zombie running towards her. She stepped to the side and pushed the zombie against the wall with the hilt of her gun. Then she flipped the gun around in her hand and shot it in the head. The zombie's decapitated body slid down the the floor and landed in a small heap. Brianna turned back to Sonic.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing."

Sonic looked around at the dead zombies littering the ground around us. He shook his head and said "Well,it's definitley not a good thing."

a few minutes later,Sonic's P.O.V

After we all looked around a little,we decided that all the invading zombies had been killed. We also decided half the population of invading zombies were killed by either B or Knuckles. Yes,those kids were insane. But the only thing that mattered was that everyone was safe.

"Thank God! I actually thought one of us was going to die back there!" Amy said,putting a hand over her heart. B shrugged.

"Nah,I don't think so. Why would any of us die? We could have killed those bastards blindfolded." B replied.

"Um,guys?" Cream squeaked,but no one seemed to hear her.

"You have gotten way too cocky kiddo!" Amy said teasingly. "Maybe you and Sonic shouldn't hang out so much!"

"Guys?" Cream squeaked again,but louder this time. Still,none of us heard her.

"Ha! Like we would really-!"

"GUYS!" Cream shouts. Finally,we turn to her. She's as pale as paper and she's shaking like a leaf.

"What's wrong Cream?" Amy asked,wrapping her arms around the small rabbit. Cream raised a shaking hand and pointed forward. We all turn around in time to see a tall skinny zombie lunge towards Cream. Cream and Amy shriek as the zombie's mouth bites down...

...right on my arm.

* * *

><p><span>End of Chapter 11<span>

Well? Did you guys think it was worth the wait? Don't ask why in my first fanfic my favorite character possibly dies. I was thinking of a story while watching Zombieland,and I was watching the part where Columbus shoots Bill Murry,and then the idea came to mind,so...yeah. Anyway,I'm warning you now I may not post for a few days because school starts 2 freaking days and we still have to go school shopping. So I won't have much time to write. Chapta 12 will be posted by this weekend at the latest. Thats all I gotta say,so bye! ~SonicGirl2002


	12. CANCELLED

Well guys...uh...I'm not exactly sure how to say this but...this story is cancelled. I just don't have the motivation to work on it anymore. I don't know why,but that's how it is. But new stories are coming! One is a normal story,and the other is a cross-over! So yay! Anyway,I'm sorry to all readers who enjoyed this. But check out my new stories,coming soon! Actually,the normal one should be up really soon...anyway,that's all! Thanks for the support on my first story,even though it didn't get completed...

~SonicGirl2002 a.k.a Valerie (Val)


End file.
